


Asking Yourself To Drown

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Memories, Nooo Jason why would you?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes all Jason wants to do is sit in his apartment with cigarettes and cheap beer, thinking of new and imaginative ways to piss Bruce off even more than usual.</p><p>It really shouldn't be too much to ask. </p><p>Except apparently it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asking Yourself To Drown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Supernova95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernova95/gifts).



> Sorry about any mistakes.

\- - -

Sometimes all Jason wants to do is sit in his apartment with cigarettes and cheap beer, thinking of new and imaginative ways to piss Bruce off even more than usual.

It really shouldn't be too much to ask. 

Except apparently it is. 

Because now Dick is texting him and trying to tell him to come home. To speak to Tim. (Baby. Baby bird. Timmy. Timbo. Love. Beloved. Babe-) to get out of Crime Alley. Speak to him, to do something. Anything. 

He doesn't reply. 

He doesn't leave his apartment. 

He doesn't call Tim. 

He doesn't think it's his problem, it's not nearly important enough to interest him. 

He just opens the cheap beer and lights the fowl smelling cigarettes. 

He could do something. Anything he wanted really. Jason's old enough to know that he can do what he wants. 

It would piss off Bruce no matter what, after what he thought of last time it's not really a surprise. 

After all Tim was the last idea during one of his worse moods, and look what happened there. 

Jason breathes in, then out. His lungs push at his rib cage. His blood pumps through his body. He closes his eyes and the memory's wash over him, it makes him feel like he's drowning.

("You think you mean anything to me? You? Please. Your just an easy lay, Replacement. God. Sure your an good fuck, but you? Really? Do you really think that you mean anything to me? Pathetic. Did you really think I actually loved you? Please. You really thought I cared?-")

Jason breathes in, and out he's not drowning in his memories anymore. He's drowning in the no-no-no-no-no-please-baby-bird-I-don't-mean-it-but-I-can't-stop-so-sorry-so-very-sorry-for-the-hurt-oh-god-baby. 

He breathes in. He breathes out. And he wishes for the time when he didn't breath at all. 

\- - -


End file.
